


someone cool

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: When Harry has to go to a ball after the War he decides to go with the only choice there is. Someone Cool





	someone cool

Harry is asked to go to the dance at the refurbished Hogwarts enough times to realise it is no longer a request. Ginny has not been an option for a long time but Harry has never looked into dating since then. For him it was more important to set up 12', take out walls, and make it more friendly for Teddy on the weekends. The dance invites comes and he scoffs and throws it beside his kettle for a week before seeking Luna out. In all the public events he has been to, all the times his name as mattered, Luna has not cared but she has made it fun. It is a pleasure to find her in her study amongst her maps and plans and invite her to the most famous dance in Britain since he defeated Voldemort. The papers take her picture and maybe she does not care but Harry remembers the shoes hanging from the rafters. He thinks of all the girls that will see her now.


End file.
